


To Nullify A Contract

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, Low key background-ish, much drabble, not so xreader lol, young!JohnWick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: John Wick took this contract out of favor, but I mean, the cool 10 mil was staggeringly persuasive. He however only understood why this contract, seemingly so simple, cost so much money when he faced an unruly girl that caused her so much trouble.





	To Nullify A Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FBI Mood Board](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355152) by missingrichardtozier. 



> I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WENT WITH THIS  
> vvv drabbly  
> Sorry for all the typos

He knew she knew he was here, and it made the entire thing a lot more unneccessarily complicated than it already was. Not only did she know how dangerous what she was getting herself into was, but she knew as well how disciplined and lethal her  _'body buddy',_ as she put it, was. So, the so called body-budy-person named John Wick glided through the sea of people with an eye roll itching to be displayed at the girl that was at the recieving/protecting end of his contract.

The lights were low, the bass was making all their thoraxes vibrate, and the man with partially slicked back hair finally saw his person of interest.

She was grinding up against strange men who all over her like a rabid rut. She was pushing her luck, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they'd get handsy, the same way she knew he would come for her. He cursed that they had gotten too familiar, twice the fact their age gap was extremely close that she had the nerve she to act like she was older and wiser than him.

 _"Party's over,"_ he stated over the boom of music to the group that paid no attention to him. He separated the dancing brunette from the clearly perverted man by pushing him away from her in nonchalance, hand on the man's chest. This was when she opened her closed eyes and saw all she anticipated was coming to pass. John pulled her wrist then proceeded to storm away, only to be blocked by someone who was clearly with the idiots she was dancing with.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" the man in front of him shouted over the loud music with a cigarette in between his lips.

_He didn't have time for this._

"Someone that's here to take her home," he looked over his shoulder, "right, _sweetheart?"_ he spoke through clenched teeth in full vextation. But just as John knew, she _did_ want to get away from these morons now. She nodded, threw his arm over her shoulder, and snaked hers around his back, "Yeah, like what my  _boyfriend_ said, party's over."

 

However much she thought she helped, she actually didn't as Mr. Big Boss _, a.k.a. the main man she was dry humping,_ didn't want to end the party. Soon there were three goons in front of John with a gun and brass knuckles. The large man in front of him threw a right hook but ended up hitting his partner since it only took John to move back _slowly_ once to avoid his assault. I mean, I  _think he was drunk_... but okay, he was just  **that** bad. Like the sharp, gracefull rain, the assassin maneuvered around to disable and disarm the men around him. It didn't take much for the beefy idiots to fall down like dominos.

Long story short, John had to martial arts their way out, but the woman ended up getting out of the place unscaved, sweaty, but unscaved, whereas John had a pretty, busted nose and lip to model for the night. Don't worry, he broke teeth, arms, and legs in fair change.

 

"You should just go to sleep at night," he commented as the person he directed the words too crossed her arms and strut down the sidewalk with rythmic clicking of her designer heels. "Do you know how much time you wouldn't waste if your did so?" She rubbed her arms and ignored his comment, "Geez, it's freezing. Give me your jacket."

He rolled his eyes for the first time tonight, "No."

She raised her brows, "Don't you know you're supposed to keep me alive?"

"Yeah and since you're still running your mouth, it means I'm doing my job a little too well."

She sneered then stomped, "Give me your damn jacket!"

John wanted to sneer back but instead gave her jothing but a cool look and an equally cool response. "If you're cold in that excuse of a dress, why didn't you bring your own?"

She wanted to jab, _'are you jealous that I didn't grind on you as well?'_ or maybe something less classy, but she knew it wouldn't help because he saw through her rebelious, spoiled heiress façade. He smelled her shit the moment he walked in, which was partially why she tried twice as hard to be a damn ass. And to be honest, this metallic bandage dress with a mini-skirt was clinging to her body all too tight, and it made thinking rationally twice as hard for her.

"So I didn't have to bring anything with me, moron." she eventually bit back.

He looked at her and clenched his jaw. He grabbed her arm then walked them across the street to where the girl's penthouse laid two blocks away. She struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail, _of course though, what'd she expect._ She eventually stopped struggling when she realized he was finally done with her bullshit for the night.

 

"It hurts now," she gave a pained expression, making the man knit his brows at her, but retract immediately when he saw her genuine reaction. She rubbed her skin and knew there was already a bruise forming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She looked at him with indifference, "I've had bruises before."

John tilted his head sharply at that and that's when he finally stopped walking. He wiped the side of his face and huffed out a groan. He felt angered by her recklessness and this signified the final straw. The fact she was alright with what was fundamentally harrassment like that, made him want to lash out a full sermon how twisted it all was for a girl as young as her. John was done with all of this, he needed to finish all of this tonight. His final misson regarding her. She turned to him and looked in expectance, "Come on." she dragged out, wanting to get out of the cold.

"How long are you going to do this, _Helen?"_

"What?"

"I asked you how long you're going to do this," he started, "Helen," he ended by stressing out her name. She knew what he meant but it didn't mean she understood why he was asking. "Your father's coming home from his trip tomorrow, my contract's over."

She pursed her lips, " _My dad's rich."_

"And you think I'll accept another contract?"

Her constantly cocky expression faltered because his stern expression. Shd licked her lips in an attempt to gather her next sharp reply. "I know you don't really mean anything by this, this whole act of rebellion, but your really doing something serious and I won't be there to drop in and save you every time." He stepped closer as his words came out like a shaken can of popsoda. Helen knew he was right, but she didn't want that to seep out into her physicality, so she tried focusing on something else, yes, on how perfectly angular and symmetric his face was, twice so under this lighting and how good the stubble looked on his milky face. John sighed at the person before him that had a distant look upon her face. He finally took his black suit jacket off, feeling uneasy over all the stares she was getting. It wasn't a _jealous_ uneasy, more like _I-might-actually-kill-you-with-my-tie-pin-if-you-keep-looking-at-her-like-that_  sort of uneasy. He was protective over her, and rightfully so because he was paid to protect her... and yeah _maybe_ he was a _little_ jealous others could see her body on display like this. "You could get hurt, or worse." He draped his clothing on her shoulders.

"If you're worried about me, then just take the contract."

He sighed and chuckled lowly, "If I take the contract, you'll just keep doing this all over again--" "and if you don't--"  _"when I don't,_ I'll not only decline your father's offer when he gives it to me again, but I'll disappear the momeny he brings up a proposition."

Her face dropped.

_"Which is why if you ever want to see me again you'll end this."_

 

A part of her wanted to laugh at him for being so... _so_ **full** of himself, _so sure,_ so egotistical in thinking he had that kind of charm, _that kind_ of effect on her, but she also had a part that wanted to claw at his face for him daring to blackmail her into this because thsy both knew he really did. What sucked was she couldn't read him the way he could just see through her. She wanted to wrap him around his finger too, but it seems the more she tries to do that, the more she gets wound up 'round his. Sure she could deduct a thing or two when it comes to his fighting style, but how treacherous it was that she was rawly laid out before his intuitive eyes and how much of a contrast it was that he was quite frankly an engima before her doe ones.

Since they were far past all the awkwardness of their desires, due to their blunt and cut throat lifestyles, her reply came far too easily on her lips, "Does that mean if I stop all this, you'll say with me?"

He sighed at her selective thinking, "Listen to me Helen," he caught her cheeks, "you don't need to do this. You never have."

"Why does that sound so dire?"

"Because it is." he pulled away.

She knit her brows, "You didn't answer my question though."

"I can't stay."

She let out an almost painful huff, "I'll make you a deal, if you..."  _"You **know** I can't stay."_

"But... dad's rich." she repeated but meant in an entirely different meaning. He chuckled, "No amount of money in the world can protect you from my baggage."

"But _John..."_

"Helen, we should just get inside."

"..."

"If you stay any longer, you'll end up like becoming a popsicle." he spoke, directing her towards the entrance of her building, literally, she owned the building."

She caught his arm, "I won't let you walk out if you walk in with me, John."

He sighed, "Damn, and I really wanted to go in and wipe this blood off me"

_"John."_

He chuckled and found his eyes crinkling up at her too serious expression, "Helen, it's my last night," he stepped forward, "I plan on taking full advantage of it."


End file.
